Demaciado tarde
by annalau05
Summary: Estaba harto de mi matrimonio así que le pediría el divorcio a Bella, sorprendentemente ella me lo concedió sin mas solo me pidió a cambio un mes mas de matrimonio y por nuestro pequeño hijo lo haría... demasiado tarde me di cuenta de mi gran error, pero ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.


**Nunca esta de mas aclarar que los personajes le perteneces a E. Meyer yo solo juego un poco con ellos para mis propios fines que espero les guste.**

**Demasiado tarde**

Estaba harto de la vida a lado de Bella, cuando nos casamos nunca pensé que me llegaría a cansar de ella, que nuestro matrimonio llegaría a la monotonía, pero aquí estoy atado a una mujer que ya no conozco, sé que soy un cobarde por culparla a ella pero es que no se qué fue lo que nos paso, desde hace ya tiempo que viene rondando por mi cabeza la idea de pedirle el divorcio, pero siempre me he detenido por nuestro pequeño Anthony de tan solo 8 años, pero ya no puedo mas así que por eso me encuentro en este momento frente a nuestra habitación donde esta Bella.

- Bella tenemos que hablar, sé que es muy difícil lo que te voy a pedir, pero de verdad lo necesito – le dije a Bella mientras entraba a nuestra habitación, ella estaba en el tocador arreglándose un poco el cabello que ahora que me fijaba había perdido un poco de su brillo, pero no le di importancia.

- Que pasa Edward me asustas que es lo que me quieres pedir – me dijo Bella con la mirada cristalina se que ella algo sospecha.

- Mmm… bueno la verdad es que llevo pensándolo ya bastante tiempo y la verdad es que necesito el divorcio, por favor Bella dame el divorcio, te juro que no me desentenderé de Anthony pero lo necesito hace mucho tiempo me siento perdido en este matrimonio, ya no recuerdo cual fue el motivo por el cual nos casamos, lo siento mucho Bella pero lo necesito – le dije con el corazón en la mano, no quería que esto se convirtiera en un infierno.

- Te entiendo Edward, te daré el divorcio, si ya no me amas yo no te puedo atar a mi lado, si ya no eres feliz a mi lado lo entiendo, pero solo quiero un par de cosas a cambio – me pidió Bella, se que ella estaba siendo muy razonable así que le concedería lo que quisiera.

- Dime cuales son las condiciones, las cumpliré te lo juro – le prometí.

- Bueno la primera cosa, es me des un mes más a tu lado, pero no como hasta ahora, quiero que vuelvas a ser lindo y atento conmigo, que tengas detalles para mí como cuando éramos novios, quiero hacerme la ilusión por un mes, solo un mes que aun me amas como cuando nos casamos – me pidió al borde del llanto, no quería hacerla sufrir y sé que hacerle falsas esperanzas no era justo, pero ella me lo estaba pidiendo y se le prometí así que solo asentí con la cabeza – y después de ese último mes como esposos quiero que sigas cuidando de Anthony sin importar nada, que estés con él, que no lo dejes por favor Edward prométemelo – me pidió Bella derramando algunas lagrimas, pero es que no acaso le había prometido que nunca dejaría a nuestro hijo, es lo más preciado que tengo en esta vida.

- No te preocupes por eso Bella, sabes que nunca dejare a Anthony, es mi hijo lo amo con todo mi corazón – le dije sinceramente y ella me creyó, vio la verdad en mis ojos.

- Está bien en un mes te daré el divorcio, empezaremos mañana, hoy solo quiero descansar – dijo Bella yéndose a la cama, se tumbo sobre esta y se quedo dormida derramando algunas lagrimas, pero no podía hacer nada, ella me daría el divorcio en un mes, ahora tenía que ver qué es lo que haría para cumplirle lo que le prometí, los detalles, la ternura y los cuidados. Al día siguiente como habíamos acordado, le lleve el desayuno a la cama y ella se veía feliz, por la tarde fuimos a recoger a Anthony al colegio y cuando llegamos a la escuela la tome por la cintura sintiéndola más delgada de lo que recordaba pero no le di importancia, la bese en frente de nuestro hijo que era feliz de vernos juntos, se que sería muy difícil para el asimilarlo, pero sé que lo entendería. Conforme los días pasaban me costaba menos esforzarme por mostrarme cariñoso con ella, la cargaba muy a menudo al estilo novia para subir a nuestra habitación e incluso hicimos el amor unas cuantas veces, pero notaba como Bella se cansaba más rápido de lo que recordaba, pero lo olvidaba en cuanto la veía dormida entre mis brazos con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, estaba a solo una semana de que terminara el pazo mientras estaban tumbados en la cama después de haber hecho el amor, la verdad es que fue muy corto Bella se quedo dormida muy rápido, me quede mirándola atentamente mientras dormía y pude darme cuenta de que de verdad se veía más delgada de lo que normalmente era, además de que su piel se veía mas pálida, reseca y hasta un poco arrugada, su hermoso pelo caoba había perdido gran parte de su brillo y se veía más liso de que era realmente, siempre me habían cautivado sus rizos rebeldes llenos de vida, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que Bella dio todo de ella para dedicarse a nosotros en cuerpo y alama y ahora yo le había pedido el divorcio, comencé a cuestionarme si realmente me quería separar de ella. A la mañana siguiente Bella seguía dormida cuando yo me levante a prepararle el desayuno a Bella y a Anthony que bajo al poco tiempo de que lo hiciera yo.

- Hola papi, buenos días - me dijo, mi hijo con lo ojitos adormilados pero feliz.

- Buenos días hijo, como amaneciste – le pregunte.

- Muy bien papi, sabes soñé con nosotros tres de vacaciones en la playa, yo jugando en la playa mientras tu abrazas y besas a mi mama como lo haces diario con mucho amor, mientras acaricias su pancita con un nuevo hermanito en camino – me dijo Anthony claramente entusiasmado con la idea, hasta yo me había entusiasmado, otro hijo con Bella, darle un hermanito a Anthony, sería maravilloso… en ese momento me di cuenta de que me había vuelto a enamorar de Bella, ya no quería el divorcio la quería a ella para toda la vida, además de que sin querer habíamos estado haciendo la tarea sin cuidarnos solo esperaba que Bella se embarazara de mi pronto para realizar el sueño de nuestro hijo, ahora tenía que pensar cómo recuperar a Bella y decirle que ya no quería el divorcio. Mañana se cumplía el plazo del mes antes de que me diera el divorcio y aun no se me había ocurrido nada adecuado, por lo que decidí que mañana iría muy temprano a la florería y compraría el ramo más grande y hermosa de fresnías, las flores preferidas de mi Bella y así lo hice, a la mañana siguiente estaba en la florería Bella seguía dormida en nuestra recamara después de que le hiciera el amor como no se lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo con el alma, entregándole todo mi ser, mi corazón y mi esencia. Cuando regrese a nuestra casa, entre a nuestra habitación con el enorme ramo de flores con una nota que decía: _Bella amor perdóname por pedirte el divorcio, te amo más que a mi vida, me encargare de ser lindo contigo, de enamorarte todos los días como cuando éramos novios, de hacerte feliz todos los días de mi vida._

Cuando llegue a la cama Bella seguía dormida, me acerque para despertarla con caricias, pero ella estaba fría, me alarme de inmediato y pude notar que ya no tenía pulso, la había perdido, mi Bella estaba muerta y aun así se veía hermosa y feliz, pero yo la había perdido, cuando la acerque a mi cuerpo mientras lloraba note que había una nota para mi, con manos temblorosas la tome y comencé a leer: _Edward los siento, pero tenía cáncer y solo me quedaba un mes de vida, no te dije nada porque mi amor por ti era demasiado grande, puro y hermoso y no quería verte sufrir, también quería dejarle el mejor recuerdo a nuestro hijo, de cómo su papa amaba a su mama, de cómo tenias detalles para ella todos los días hasta… mi muerte, así como tampoco te quería atar a mi lado por compasión, solo me queda darte las gracias por el último mes que me regalaste me hiciste sentir amada de nuevo, solo espero que recuerdes que me prometiste nunca deja a Anthony, el te necesita._

Yo me quería morir con ella, mi dulce Bella tenía cáncer y nunca me lo dijo, con ella se fue mi corazón y mi sentir, pero tenía que ser fuerte se lo prometí a mi único amor, nunca dejaría a Anthony, aunque me partiera el alma, conservaría un poco de ella en nuestro hijo, ahora me doy cuenta de que tuve que perderla para darme cuenta de cuánto la amaba, la amo y la amare, pero sé que estaré con ella algún día cuando la alcance en la otra vida.

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo dando lata por aquí, se que se preguntaran que es lo que ando haciendo escribiendo mas historias si acabo de comenzar una y solo a mi favor puedo decir que lo siento, pero es que se me fue un poco la inspiración y el cap, está a la mitad y ustedes no se merecen nada forzado, espero que mañana o más tardar el lunes quede listo, pero en fin esa es otra historia.**

**Este pequeño one shot acaba de surgir hace poco menos de una hora por una reflexión que encontré en el FB e inmediatamente vino a mi cabeza esta historia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, hasta la próxima y gracias por leer y llegar hasta esta parte, saben que me encanta saber su opinión al respecto de mis historias J**


End file.
